


our turn

by 0208s



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, not really any plot i just love modern nejiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0208s/pseuds/0208s
Summary: all the kids gather around the cake, himawari in the front and center and boruto on her left. the dimly lit restaurant allows for the candle to illuminate her adorable face, the whole scene of it being captured by the adults' cameras.as everyone begins singing happy birthday, tenten can't help but notice the slight tug in her heart as she looks at the group of children. it's time, she thinks to herself. she needs to talk to neji tonight.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	our turn

tenten finally gets out of bed, grabbing one of neji's hoodies hanging off the back of the door as she exits the room. neji is at the kitchen table, an empty plate in front of him, reading the news on his phone. she sits down in front of him, still sleep ridden. 

"i left some jam and toast for you. we need to go grocery shopping and buy himawari's gift today," he tells his wife. tenten yawns and rubs her eyes as a reply. neji's heart pinches as he looks at her with a warm smile on his face. 

"what are we supposed to get for a two year old? naruto spoils her so she has every toy on the market. how can we compete?" tenten groans, her forehead touching the table. neji chuckles, patting her head and getting up to put his dishes away. 

"i was thinking we'd get her some toys for the party and then spend a day with her when we have time. what do you think?" he suggests.

tenten lifts her head and grins. "i love it. let's do that."

* * *

tenten pushes the shopping cart through the meat aisle as neji wanders off to grab whatever snacks he's taken an interest in this month. she picks up a package of pork loin and a package of chicken breast, tossing them in the cart. "i'll make katsu tomorrow," she thinks to herself. she goes to the produce section and to pick up a variety of fresh vegetables and fruits for the week. neji finds her looking at apples, a box of fruity cereal and a box of red bean mochi in his hands. 

"did you know they have toys here? there's so many stuffed animals… himawari loves those," neji says as he tosses his findings into the cart. tenten grabs a bag of good-looking apples, and motions for neji to show her where the toys are.

"we saved so much time," tenten sighs happily as they load the car with the groceries and the two stuffed deers for their niece. 

"let's get some wine for hinata and naruto too. it's been so long since we've seen them," neji glances at his wife as he exits the parking lot. 

  
  
  


the couple arrive at the restaurant, tenten holding a bag with himawari's gifts. she spots the birthday girl and calls her name. himawari abandons her seat at the table and rushes over to her aunt, giggling loudly. 

"tenten chan! neji oji!" the little girl jumps into her uncle's open arms and is immediately showered with kisses.

"happy birthday hima chan! this is for you," tenten hands her the bag and leads her back to the table. neji and tenten go around greeting everyone, the energy at the table extremely familiar.

"it's been so long since we've been able to do this," lee speaks up after the greetings end. "we've entered a different era of youth!" tenten chuckles at that while neji groans. 

the meal passes by slowly, everyone taking time to catch up with one another. temari had just gotten back from visiting her hometown, leaving shikamaru in charge of shikadai, and kiba and shino had just come home from their trip to spain. ino's flower shop was doing extremely well—courtesty of the burst of summer weddings—while sai has been taking care of inojin and mitsuki as a home-based commission artist. sasuke's work requires him to be out of japan for a few weeks at a time, leaving sarada in sakura's care as she prepares to go back to the hospital full time. choji's restaurant had just opened (a japanese-mexican fusion), and karui was taking some time off from her law firm to help him, choji's mother watching chocho during the day.

"lee, what about you?" neji asks his old roommate. lee sips his water before answering.

"my gym is doing great! i'm super busy teaching martial arts classes, and metal loves it too! he's going to be just like me," lee smiles softly at his son, who's sitting at the end of the table with the rest of the kids. everyone shares a look, knowing how passionate lee is about his work.

"hima chan, it's cake time!" naruto calls for his daughter as hinata asks the waiter to fetch the cake they had brought earlier.

all seven kids gathered around the cake, himawari in the front and center and boruto on her left. the dimly lit restaurant allows for the candle to illuminate her cute face, the whole scene of it being captured by the adults' cameras. 

as everyone begins singing happy birthday, tenten can't help but notice the slight tug in her heart as she looks at the group of children.  _ it's time, _ she thinks to herself. she needs to talk to neji tonight.

* * *

tenten emerges from the bathroom with a fresh face. she lies down beside neji, who's lying on his back with his left arm draped over his face.

"hey neji… i want to start trying for kids," she tells her husband, propping herself up with her elbow to look at him. he moves his arm and turns to face her, surprise on his face.

"are you sure? you just got promoted at the museum," neji sits up, turning his body toward her.

she settles into the bed, looking at the ceiling. "looking at everyone's kids makes me feel sad, like our own kid should be right beside them, you know? and i don't want to wait too long otherwise the other kids will be way older than ours, and then they'll be lonely since there won't be any friends close in age," tenten begins to ramble, the worries in her head finally spilling out.

neji hovers over her face and looks into her eyes, effectively shutting her up. tenten stares back and then wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down so their lips meet. he pulls away and then places soft kisses all over her face.

"it's finally our turn?"

tenten huffs a small laugh and kisses him again. "it's our turn."


End file.
